


Quiet is our hearts

by raspbearry



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspbearry/pseuds/raspbearry
Summary: A few prompts I got from tumblr/twitter! They were all hurt/comfort prompts and I ended up doing Edelgard/Byleth for all of them ;D





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt:  
F- Pinned by circumstance (physical or situational)  
P- Covering for injured teammate 

Edelgard realized, first, that she wasn’t breathing, and, second, that she had never seen her professor felled by an opponent. Her professor was always there, always ready, always in the right place. Her professor did not fall, she was always standing, victorious, over any battlefield. 

Edelgard blinked and nothing changed, but the weight in her chest. The spear was still pinning her professor to the ground, the soldier still stood over her, blood was still soaking into the dirt. 

The soldier wrenched the spear out of her professor’s shoulder, and a scream pierced the air. It wasn’t until Edelgard was rushing forward that she realized her professor hadn’t uttered a sound, the scream was tearing from her own mouth. She swung her axe up and into the chest of the faceless soldier. She couldn’t care less what they looked like, someone who had harmed her professor only deserved a forgotten death. Edelgard shoved her weight into the axe, further into the soldier’s body, until they finally toppled backwards, away from her professor. The axe fell with them and Edelgard immediately descended upon her professor, her hands frantically trying to cover the wound. 

“Professor! Professor are… are you…” Edelgard couldn’t finish the thought as she met her professor’s eyes, not unseeing, but full of light still. 

“S-sorry… Edelgard. I had to… change what… what happened,” her professor gasped out. Edelgard had no idea what she was talking about and could only shake her head as she pressed harder on her professor’s shoulder. She couldn’t help but remember the first time she had met her professor, the way she had jumped in front of Edelgard, saving her life. Her professor had done that again, taking the spear that was aimed at her, but this time… 

Edelgard turned and yelled, “Lindhart! Lin-Lindhart I need you!” She quickly looked back as she felt a hand to her face. Her professor, giving her that unsure smile, the smile of someone who doesn’t really know how but it’s still… so beautiful. 

“I’ll… be all right,” her professor said, wiping a tear away from Edelgard’s cheek. All Edelgard could do was smile back, trying to ignore the blood seeping through her fingers.

“You better be.”


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt:

L - migraine

V - platonically combing through the other’s hair

Edelgard forced herself to make it through the meeting. It felt like hours had passed as she tried to offer her advice and guidance to their plans for the next battle. She forced her hands to stay firm on the table, she would not show weakness, even among her friends. Hubert turned an all-too-knowing look on her and finally the meeting came to a close. Edelgard fled to her room, breathing a sigh of relief as the door closed behind her. She sank onto her bed and clutched her head, really letting herself feel the pain throbbing behind her eyes. It hurt like hell. It was a frequent pain, something that had steadily gotten worse over the five years since the war started. She just had to wait it out. It would leave. It would pass. She pressed her hands harder onto her temples, trying to breathe.

_Knock. Knock._

Edelgard flinched and looked up as Byleth peeked around the door. Apparently, it wasn’t just Hubert that had noticed. 

“I’m fine, my teacher. No need to worry about me,” Edelgard said as she tried to rest her hands on her knees nonchalantly. A small crease appeared on Byleth’s forehead as she came the rest of the way into the room and closed the door behind her. Edelgard blushed as Byleth sat next to her, their thighs pressed together.

“Really, Professor, there’s no need--” Edelgard said as another painful throb cut her off.

“Is it your head? Does it hurt?” Byleth questioned, putting a cool hand to Edelgard’s already hot face. 

“Um, ahh… yes, yes it’s my head. It’s just a headache, it’ll be over soon. I’m fine, truly,” Edelgard said, not as firmly as she wished.

“Do you mind if I try something? It’s something my father used to do for me,” Byleth said, her hand still on Edelgard’s cheek. Edelgard started to protest, but Byleth’s steady eyes stared into hers and she felt herself crumble a bit. It would be fine, being weak around her professor, she supposed. 

Edelgard nodded and was rewarded as Byleth’s lip’s curved into a smile. Carefully, Byleth reached up and started undoing the complicated twist Edelgard’s hair was in. She took out each of the horn ornaments, letting the white hair tumble down. And, softly, she started running her fingers through Edelgard’s hair.  
Edelgard could feel the rush of heat in her cheeks as Byleth continued to comb through her hair, her fingers brushing against Edelgard’s ears. Byleth shifted farther back on the bed so that she was behind Edelgard, not even pausing her hands. Edelgard leaned into it, she couldn’t help herself, she had no idea how much she could have longed for this. She could not even remember the last time someone had touched her hair other than herself. Maybe no one ever had. No… no she supposed… in the beginning someone must have. And now… and now her teacher, her precious teacher, she was here, she was alive, and Edelgard dared to dream a bit of a future, together.

Edelgard’s eyes fluttered open, even though she did not remember closing them. Had she been dreaming all of that or…? 

She turned her head and blinked. Byleth was sprawled beside her, one arm cradling Edelgard’s head and the other still entwined in her hair. Edelgard scarcely breathed as she watched Byleth lightly snoring next to her. Had she really fallen asleep in her professor’s arms?! She pressed her fingers into her cheeks, trying not to moan at how utterly embarrassing this was. 

Edelgard looked back over at Byleth’s face. That rare smile… did she always have it when she slept? Edelgard chuckled quietly. This was… peaceful. Even the pounding behind her eyes was gone. And… her professor needed the sleep. Maybe she could let this moment stay a bit longer. 

Edelgard reached over, placing her hand over Byleth’s, feeling the scars that they shared. She breathed out, letting herself imagine that the war was already over and that they could do this kind of thing everyday.

She settled back into her teacher’s warmth and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
